1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control systems for controlling the operation of appliances of the type having a plurality of machine functions to be activated and deactivated. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with improvements in such control systems which give the applicance greater versatility and user feedback.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
There are many control circuits and control systems for controlling the operation of various types of appliances which are well-known in the prior art. For example, the control circuits and systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,056 and No. 4,011,428 are typical of the related art. While these prior art control circuits were adequate at the time for controlling appliances and the like of the type described hereinabove, the demand for greater capabilities of the appliance and for additional features associated therewith have required that various improvements be made to such prior art systems as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,056 and No. 4,011,428.
In accordance with a broad concept of the present invention, various improvements are provided to increase flexibility and user feedback with respect to the operation of appliances.